


Late to Class

by marvelaf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: The incessant beeping of my alarm clock woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I rose with a start and checked the clock on my bedside table. Shit! It’s 7:30! I quickly hopped out of bed, slipping and falling due to a shirt I had left on the floor the night before. I mentally cursed myself for my messy room.





	Late to Class

Readers P.O.V.

The incessant beeping of my alarm clock woke me up from my peaceful sleep. I rose with a start and checked the clock on my bedside table. Shit! It’s 7:30! I quickly hopped out of bed, slipping and falling due to a shirt I had left on the floor the night before. I mentally cursed myself for my messy room.

As I stood up, I brushed the non-existent dirt off my legs and speed-walked to the bathroom. On the way, I bumped into my younger sibling who stumbled and gave me a death stare.

“You’re not gonna make it you know.” she said as I started to walk to the bathroom. 

I turned to her and whispered in her ear, “I have my ways.” I then ran into the bathroom and swiftly locked the door behind me.

I turned on the shower and set it to the coldest temperature possible. I really needed to wake up because I could hear my bed call my name. I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the shower, shivering but feeling very awake.

While in the shower, I tried brainstorming ways to get to school, I could sprint, but I would never make it in time to even see first period. I could drive if I had a license or a car. I could develop the power of flight and fly to school. Wait, Peter! Of course.

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel in order to rapidly dry myself. I opened the bathroom door and made a mad dash to my room so I could avoid my sister. My outfit for the day consisted of skinny jeans, white hightop converse, and a graphic tee-shirt. I decided to put my hair into a french braid and I put on no makeup because who was I trying to impress. I shot a quick text to Peter letting him know my situation and asking him to pick me up. 

Peter’s P.O.V.

First period, English with Mr. Winchester, the only good thing about this class was my seat next to Y/N. I was staring at her empty seat when my butt vibrated with a text form Y/N. The text was asking me to come pick her up, I shot her a text saying I was on my way. Without thinking, I shot my hand up.

“Mr. Winchester, I really have to use the bathroom!”

“Alright well, be quick Peter.” I ran out of the school and directly into an alley to change into the iconic red and blue spandex suit. I shot a web onto the closest building and flew upwards. I was whipping through the sky, enjoying the wind on my mask when I spotted the Y/H/C beauty pushing her way through the busy New York sidewalk. I swooped down and grabbed her, then quickly ascended again. She was screaming and banging on my chest with her eyes clamped shut.

“Y/N! Y/N! Stop! It’s me!” I shouted over her screams and she slowly stopped hitting on my chest.

“Oh my God, Peter, I’m so sorry!” she blurted out. I gripped her a little tighter to keep her in my grasp as we soared through the sky. “So, how’s it hanging Spider-Boy?”

“Very funny Y/N, and what did I say about calling me Spider-Boy?” I said with a faux sense of anger.

“I somewhat recall you telling me not to call you that but, I’m not sure.” Y/N said with a happy, crinkle-faced smile. I rolled my eyes with a smile wondering why all moments weren’t like this one, with her and myself smiling at one another.

I shot a web onto a lamppost near the entrance of the school and let her go, and then ran into the nearest alley to change back into my school clothes.

As I entered the English classroom, I saw the entire class crowded around Liz Allen’s phone watching what I assumed was the newest viral video. Y/N sat in her seat giggling and trying to hide her face.

“Parker, where were you? Y/N was just dropped off by Spiderman!” Liz yelled. The entire class turned their heads to where Y/N was sitting and they started swarming around her. I fought my way to the middle so I could sit in my seat.

“Alright, everyone sit down and leave her alone” Mr. Winchester yelled through the class. Y/N giggled again and I swear I swooned a little bit, that goddamn giggle, that was why I loved her. I opened my notebook to start to take notes on what Mr. Winchester was saying when Y/N tapped my shoulder.

“Sorry for almost outing Spider-Boy” she whispered.

“Spider-Man” I quickly corrected, just another reason I loved her.“Yeah, whatever you say Spider-Boy”, I opened my mouth to correct her again but she interjected, “ but seriously thank you for getting me today, I never would have made it before second period.”

“No worries Y/N” I whispered. She pressed a short, sweet kiss to my cheek and turned away quickly with a blush creeping up both of our necks.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
